The Coming of Josey
by Ariel Ringo
Summary: A young woman moves into the apartment building and makes a difference in the lives of the gang, especially one! This is the first fanfiction story I have ever written so any reads would be appreciated! Please review!


The Coming of Josey

-Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the hit television show "Will and Grace"

-Summary: A new girl moves into the same apartment building as the gang and ends up making a big difference in the life of one of the gang, this story takes place in the current season of "Will and Grace"

-Please read and review this story, and remember this is the first fan fiction story I have ever written…so keep that in mind when you write your review. Thanks!

-Also, I am sorry it is so long, I have big imagination.

New Character: Josey

Scene 1-Will and Grace's apartment-Monday-7:00 a.m.

Will Truman sat at the table in his apartment early in the morning reading the Variety section of the newspaper and sipping coffee, he was just about to read the summary of a new movie coming out this month when Grace came out of her room wearing her room crookedly with her hair all disheveled.

" And coming down the runway down is Grace Adler, sporting the newest in winter fashion."

"Cut the jokes Will, I feel awful"

"It is unique in the way that when people see you walking down the street in this stunning ensemble, they will know just how you feel."

"Wiiiiilllll"

"Sorry honey, what's the matter?"

"My head hurts, my stomach hurts, everything hurts"

"Ah, Gracie, take some flu medication, crawl into bed, go to sleep, and when I go out for lunch, I'll bring you some chicken soup, okay"

"Okay" she said, and then went into her room leaving the door open behind her.

Just then the doorbell rang, Will went to answer the door and when he opened it, he saw a young girl around 21 years old. She was about 5'8, with blue eyes and brown hair.

"Hi, my name is Josey, I just moved in a apartment across the hall, and I feel really silly coming over and asking you this, but I was wondering if I could use your bathroom, mine is broken and the super wont be here for another couple of hours." she said blushing clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, its okay, don't worry about it, my name's Will Truman, I'm sorry I don't have more time to talk, but I have to be on my way to work, the bathroom's over there" he pointed to the bathroom, " my roommate is in her bedroom, she's sick with the flu, just shut the door behind you when you leave"

"Alright, thanks, I appreciate it"

"No problem" Will said as he walked out the door.

As Josey walked out of the bathroom she spotted Grace sitting up in bed, Grace heard the bathroom door shut and noticed the young girl so Josey walked in the room.

"Hi, I'm Josey, I just came to use your bathroom, mines broken" "Your roommate let me in"

"That's fine"

" Well, I hope you feel better soon"

" I would probably start feeling better a lot faster if I had remembered to take my flu medicine, and now I don't feel like getting out of bed"

"Well, I could get it for you, if you tell me where it is"

"Oh, that would be really sweet of you , its by the sink"

"Okay, I'll be right back.."

A minute later Josey returned with two pills and a glass of water ,she handed them to Grace who took them and then handed the glass back.

"Thanks, that was sweet of you, I appreciate it"

"That's okay, I'm a Nurse's Aid, I'm used to it."

"A Nurse's Aid, that's wonderful."

"Thanks, I enjoy it, I'll go now and let you get some rest, I'll put this glass in the sink"

"Actually, if you don't mind, have nowhere to go and no fear of getting sick, you can sit and talk to me, I'm not used to being at the apartment alone, usually I am at work all day and Will is home at night."

"Sure, that'd be great, I love to talk"

"Me to, sit down"

Josey goes and sits on Grace's bed.

Scene 2-Hallway outside of and in Will and Grace's apartment-Monday-12:30 p.m.

Will gets out of the elevator and sees Jack and Karen sitting at a table outside Jack's apartment, Jack is just sitting there, and Karen is drinking-of course.

" Hey Will" Jack says "what are you doing here, usually you don't come home for lunch but go to some fancy smanchy restaurant, where you try to convince some poor sap to let you represent him in court.

"For your information, I am bringing Grace some soup, she doesn't feel well, and speaking of being here, why are you?" "Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital trying to convince some poor sap to let you take his vital signs?"

"Ha, Ha, that's so funny I forgot to laugh, as for the first part of your question, yes I normally would be, but I called in sick for the first time when Karen called me this morning and said some girl called her and told her that Grace was sick and wouldn't be needing assistance today" Will gets a puzzled look on his face, Jack continues, "anyway, so Karen invited me to party, so that's what I have been doing all day."

Will looks at Karen gulps down her drink, fills it up again, and gulps again, then looks at Jack sitting there watching.

"Some party" says Will

"You don't know what we were doing earlier." Jack says

"Your right I don't and how about we keep it that way" says Will, then walks into his apartment.

"Grace, I'm home, I brought your chicken soup"

Josey comes out of Grace's room

"Shhh, she's asleep"

"Oh, I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here, well besides Grace of course."

" I know, when I came out of your bathroom this morning, I saw Grace so I talked to her, I kind of took care of her, she was feeling really awful, she has been asleep for a long time now, but I didn't leave cause I didn't want her to wake up and be alone, she hates being alone, as I am sure you know"

"You took care of her?" Will asked

"Yeah, I'm a nurse's aid, it's fine I'm used to it, besides I really enjoyed talking to her, she's fun, I think me and her will be great friends, I could use some friends" " Well, I better go, I have the 2:00 shift at the nursing home today, talk to you later"

Just then Jack makes one of his dramatic entrances like always.

"Will, I have decided to run a special, for every cup of coffee you buy, you get a half a cup" takes a pause, then goes "FREE" as he stretches his hands out in front of him, "care to take advantage of this one time offer"

Just then he notices Josey, he looks her up and down 

" Who are you, I don't recall ever seeing you before"

"That's because you haven't" Josey replies

"Ah Jack, this is Josey, she just moved in a apartment across the hall, she took care of Grace today" "Josey this is Jack, he's your neurotic neighbor"

"I see" she replies

"What kind of person are you, just move in and start taking care of people you don't know, what are you after" asked Jack.

"Nothing, I'm a Nurse's Aid, it comes naturally."

"A nurse's aid, really, I'm a student nurse."

"Really, you don't strike me as the type of person you would become a student nurse…..wait" she says then starts thinking "yes you do."

"Thanks" says Jack

"No problem, it's a really rewarding profession isn't, it?, I know I love it"

"Yes it is, maybe someday you'll get at job at my hospital and aid me"

"That'd be great, I am sure you'll make a wonderful nurse" "Well, I better go, I have the 2:00 shift today, which sucks, but ah well, I will see you later Jack, Will"

Josey leaves

"What a sweet girl" says Will," I'm glad she stayed with Grace today, I will ask her to do it again tomorrow if Grace still isn't feeling well."

"I like her too" Jack says, " I know I only talked to her for a couple minutes, but there's just something about her…."

Scene 3-Will and Grace's Apartment-Tuesday-6:30 a.m.

"Here's your flu medicine Gracie"

"Thanks Will, I was sure I would feel better today"

"Don't worry, I am sure it is just a 48 hour flu, you'll be fine before you know it"

"Will"

"Yes"

"Is Josey coming today?"

"As a matter of fact she is, I went over to her apartment this morning, she was up and she said she would be glad to stay with you"

"That's great, I really like her Will, she's so sweet and kind"

"I like her too, and so does Jack"

" Will, I think we may have found ourselves a new friend" Grace smiles.

Will smiles back, "I think so too"

"Just then Josey walks in the room.

"Hey guys" she says " I hope you don't mind, I just walked in, you said I could, right Will?"

"Yeah, that' fine"

"You know" Josey says " I am glad I decided to take the new job at the nursing home and move into this building, I know I have only known you guys since yesterday, but I think we are going to be great friends"

"We were just saying the same thing" says Grace.

"Oh" Will says, "Jack, the guy from last night, he liked you too"

"Oh yeah, I liked him too, I know I only talked to him for a couple minutes, but there's something about him."

"That's funny" said Will, "he said the exact same thing about you."

"Really, that's weird."

"So what do you think it is, Will asked, "the something about him"

"Well he," she stops, "I'm not gonna tell you guys, you think I'm silly."

"No, we wont" Grace insisted, "tell us please."

"Yeah, tell us" Will begged.

"Alright he------reminds me of a younger version of my father."

Scene 4-Grace Adler designs-Wednesday-4:00 p.m.

Karen is sitting at her desk filing her nails, Grace is also sitting at her desks

Josey walks in

"Hey Grace" 'So this is the Grace Adler Designs I've been hearing so much about"

"You've been hearing so much about this place, where do you hang out, wait" she puts her hand up " I don't want to know"

"Okay" Josey says, then looks at Karen, "hey you're the lady I saw getting drunk outside Jack's apartment Monday"

"Yeah, that was probably me, oh that reminds me I left something downstairs in the bush" 

Karen runs out

"Josey" Grace says excitedly, "I am so glad you could make it, today, how was work"

"It was great, I only had to clean up puke twice" she says putting two fingers up in the air and laughing.

"Wonderful, that's about the same as my day" they both laugh

" I just had to come down to see your studio, I was so happy when you asked me to stop by after my shift got over"

"Oh, and I am happy you made it, and hey if you stick around, in about an hour, I can get out of here, and we can go out for a snack"

"Sounds great" Josey replies

"Oh, right now, I have to deliver this blueprints, its just down the hall in another office, I'll be back in a few minutes, just make yourself comfortable."

"Alright, thanks" says Josey as Grace exits.

Just then Jack walks in

"Hey Josey, nice to see you again, boy you look nice today, time sure makes a difference"

"Jack, I saw you last night at Will and Grace's, I was your partner for $10.000 pyramid."

"I know, but whatever you did this morning made a big difference, it looks like it's been years since I last saw you"

"Ah thanks, I think"

"I'm sorry, did that come out wrong, I meant it as a compliment"

"It's okay, don't worry about it"

"Josey, I have to tell you every time, I see you I get this feeling that I know you, and I don't mean since I met you Monday, I feel like I have known you for years."

"Yeah, it's weird but you---never mind."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Nothing it's silly, you'll laugh"

"Oh Josey, don't you know, nothing is silly if it's serious, I promise I wont laugh, now tell me please, please, please, please, please!"

"Okay, you---- remind me of a younger version of my father"

"A younger version of your father?"

"Yeah, the way you look, its just like him except younger, and the way you get really excited over little things, your neurotic ness, it's just like him."

"No offense Josey, but that is weird, could you tell me the name of the man I remind you so much of?"

Grace is in the hallway when she hears Jack yell

"Oh my god"

She takes off running, she is about to open the door to Grace Adler Designs when she hears voices again.

"What, What , what's wrong?" Josey asks

"That was my father's name!" he responds

"Oh my god" Josey yells

"No matter I thought there was something about you , there is, you're my sister!

Josey excitedly "I cant believe it, this is great, I always wanted a brother!"

"And I have always wanted a little sister!" Jack says, jumping up and down, then he puts his arms out.

Jack and Josey start to hug, Grace walks in.

"This is incredible, "she says "I mean , what are the odds of a long lost sister moving next door to her long lost brother"

"I know" Josey and Jack both say at once

Both of them put one of their arms out and Grace joins them in a long hug!

-Thanks for taking the time to read my story, any tips would be become as they will help me when writing the sequel.

  


.


End file.
